Memories (Episode)
'''Memories '''is the 500th episode in Stampy's Lovely World. Synopsis Stampy looks back on all of the best memories in his Lovely World before being interrupted by Hit the Target and Veeva Dash. Plot Stampy starts of his video as usual and mentions it's his 500th episode. He decides to go back and look at all the memories of his world. He eats his cake and tells Barnaby to sit up. He heads to the Love Garden and adds Storm. Then, Stampy talks about a bit about the Love Garden and how other people have their own versions. Soon, he heads over to the Doghouse. Stampy talks about how people started to noticed him when he uploaded the video. Next, he mentions his first dog in Minecraft, Gregory. Stampy talks how he was shot by a skeleton and planted a tree in his honor. Soon, he talks about his house and mentions he would built it out of different materials. He talked about the town a bit and how it used to be just fields. He heads over to the Lighthouse and talks about how he couldn't use shears. So he had to kill sheep and use lots of dye. He went over to his Emergency Igloo and visited Norman. He talked about the Spawn of the world and his Tree Train. All of a sudden, Hit the Target comes and attacks them. He kills Barnaby and Stampy manages to take him out. Then time is rewinded. Stampy finds out this is because Hit the Target and Veeva Dash have a certain invention that rewinds time multiple times. After he breaks the invention, it rewinds back to the start of the video. With no danger anywhere, Stampy continues his tour and ends the video. Trivia * This is the 500th episode of ''Stampy's Lovely World. '' * This is the first time Barnaby dies, but was revived. ** If not revived, this episode would make Flippy the longest living dog, as Barnaby was the first. * This episode shares the same title with episode 90 of Sky Den and episode 105 with Cave Den. * Third time Barnaby was dead, he was only unnamed. Errors *Barnaby has lost the name tag screen. *Lee Bear was listed in the credits cast section but he wasn't seen any more. *Hit The Target said a montage word. Transcription * Stampy: Hello! This is Stampy and welcome to my Minecraft let's play video, and another video inside of Stampy's Lovely World, today, we are on... Memories! We're happy to see my 500th episode video that I'm eating my breakfast called Cake. Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom! Alright then, Barnaby is joining me today which I can tour my world so we're adding to the love garden so right then we are adding people, this is why we're adding people, because people sent me my Sheep Shuttle Mini-Game, so thank you for that. You know that I can explain my discussions about Squid's Bedroom but it destroyed by Hit The Target. * Barnaby: Yes, heh. Hoo hoo hoo. * Stampy: So this is my farm with Nether Wart, Sugar Canes, Cactus, Wheat, Melon, Pumpkins, Carrots, Beetroot and Potatoes, and we also have my Chicken Coop over there. And did I literally know this, here's my doghouse with Master and my other dogs and we have MeowGames, Mittens and Mr. New Parrot. And this is my bridge, my lighthouse and my Emergency Igloo. And about my Tree Train too. There's one here, one over there in my Funland, and one over there next to my Wishing Well, wait a minute, it's Hit The Target! He built a shulker ship, what is that doing up there?!!! Let's come and see. * Hit The Target: Stampy and Barnaby, I seen you before in your videos. I have Veeva Dash to you! * Shulkers: Float death! * Veeva Dash: Stampy, you're fired! * Stampy: Fired?! What!? Barnaby?!!!!! * Barnaby: No but, wolves! * Stampy: No! Barnaby, he is dead! Category:Season Finalies Category:Episodes Category:Stampy's Lovely World Episodes Category:Stampy Category:Revenge Videos